Nostalgia
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Hanya cerita singkat tentang Karin dan masa lalunya bersama dengan teman-temannya. "Will you marry me, Hanazono Karin?" / BAD SUMMARY / Mind to RnR minna?


**Nostalgia**

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), etc!

_Italic _untuk flashback dan bahasa asing.

**_Bold-italic _**untuk bagian yang ada di dalam TV.

.

Wanita itu berjalan ke sebuah bukit di Tokyo. Dari sini, semua pemandangan kota Tokyo terlihat dengan jelas dan mengagumkan. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dari rumah-rumah di sana dengan butiran bintang di langit yang menemani, jika malam. Melihat matahari terbenam digantikan oleh sang dewi malam, jika sore. Menghirup udara segar dengan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhmu dengan lembut, jika pagi. Dan beristirahat sekaligus melindungi diri di bawah pohon Sakura dari terik matahari yang dapat membakar tubuhmu, jika siang.

Pagi ini, wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang menyandang marga Hanazono itu duduk dengan menghadap ke arah pohon Sakura itu. Jari-jari lentiknya mengusap sebuah ukiran yang sudah diukir oleh seseorang sejak beberapa tahun silam. Senyum lembut tersungging di paras anggunnya.

_KazuRin._

* * *

_"__Kazune-_kun_!" panggil seorang gadis yang sekiranya berumur tiga belas tahun itu sambil berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Pemuda itu sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon Sakura dengan menggenggam _cutter _dan seperti mengukir sesuatu pada pohon itu, pada bagian bawahnya._

_"__Kau sedang apa?" tanya Karin dengan lugu sambil berjongkok di sebelah kanan Kazune. _

'KazuRin'

_"__Kamu ngukir apa, sih?" tanya Karin lagi—tersirat nada kekesalan akibat pertanyaannya tak direspon sama sekali dengan sahabatnya (atau lebih?) ini. Kazune tertawa kecil sambil menaruh _cutter _tersebut dan tangan kanannya yang mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Karin. Membuatnya sedikit merengut._

_"__Kamu gak tau, ya. Arti dari KazuRin ini?" tanya Kazune cukup dongkol tanpa menjawab dua pertanyaan Karin sebelumnya. Karin menggeleng pelan dan membuat Kazune menghela napas pasrah._

_"__Bodoh. KazuRin itu artinya Kazune dan Karin, ngerti?"_

*BLUSH*

* * *

Karin terkikik geli kala mengingat kejadian itu, semburat merah tipis mulai menjalar di pipi porselennya. Ah, ia rindu masa-masanya bersama Kazune.

Karin kini sudah selesai mengejar cita-citanya, saat SMA ia mendapatkan beasiswa di luar negeri—memang terdengar mustahil. Karin yang dulunya bodoh, ceroboh, dan yang lainnya mendapat beasiswa. Sementara Kazune, ia pun sudah menjadi ilmuwan yang hebat. Saat SMA, pemuda berketurunan Kujo itu mendapat beasiswa di London. Keren, bukan?

Gumpalan kapas di langit yang seharusnya putih polos kini berwarna abu sudah, diikuti dengan suara gemuruh. Karin memutuskan berhenti bernostalgia di tempat itu, wanita itu mengambil langkah cepat dan memasuki mobilnya.

Menancapkan gas, menuju sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini.

* * *

Rumah yang lebih cocok disebut _mansion _itu tak pernah ditinggali lagi beberapa tahun ini, namun masih terawat. Tidak ada rumput liar yang tumbuh di halaman _mansion _ini. Kolam ikan dengan air mancur yang tetap indah.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Cukup sudah memandangi halaman ini, Karin langsung berlari memasuki rumah tersebut. Pintu kayu dengan cat berwarna cokelat yang lazim. Tak ada rayap atau apa pun yang menggerogoti kayu tersebut. Karin tersenyum kecil sambil memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

*KRIET*

Decitan pintu terdengar seiring Karin mendorongnya. Karin menutup pintu tersebut. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang gelap tanpa cahaya. Ia menekan sakelar lampu. _Yokatta_, masih nyala, pikirnya.

Tak ada satu pun penghuni di sini. Senyum Karin luntur perlahan. Kehangatan, keceriaan, canda, dan tawa teman-temannya dulu, ke mana sekarang? Digantikan dengan seluruh ruangan yang dingin. Q-_chan_, pelayannya bahkan sekarang tidak ada di _mansion _ini.

Iris _emerald _Karin menangkap beberapa sofa, meja kecil dengan bunga dalam vas, dan sebuah TV LCD dengan ukuran layar yang cukup besar. Tempat yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpulnya Karin dan teman-teman.

Karin mendekati meja tersebut.

* * *

_"_Nee_! Selagi malam Jum'at, ayo kita nonton film _horror_!" kata Michi sambil menunjukkan _cover _DVD yang entah dari mana didapatkannya. Dari _cover_-nya saja, sudah jelas terlihat kalau itu adalah film _horror—_dan Karin bergidik melihatnya._

_"__Hah, aku sih tidak keberatan. Ya sudahlah, ayo nonton." kata Kazune tanpa ekspresi. Karin mendengus namun tidak didengar oleh Kazune mau pun Michi yang sedang memasukkan DVD tersebut. Kazusa yang pasrah hanya membantingkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna _soft cream _tersebut. _

_"__Nah, ayo!" kata Michi dan menarik Karin duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Kazune duduk di sebelah Karin_—_dia duduk paling pojok sebelah kanan._

_"__Nonton film tanpa _popcorn_, sama saja bohong." sahut Himeka sambil membawa dua mangkuk berisi _popcorn _yang tadi sudah dibuatnya. Sebenarnya, Michi dan Himeka sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sebelumnya._

**_Seorang gadis menangis di dalam ruangannya. Sendirian. Tak ada teman. Hidupnya selalu dikekang oleh Ayahnya. Ia benci hal ini. Ia muak sudah._**

_Kazusa dan Karin yang awalnya bersandar pada sofa pun duduk dengan tegak. Menatap prihatin gadis dalam _video _itu._

**_"_****_Aku membenci mereka. Aku benci…" gadis itu menjambak rambutnya yang kusut dengan frustasi. Kemudian mengambil pisau yang biasa digunakannya untuk memotong buah pada kamarnya dan mengarahkannya pada nadinya._**

_Himeka dan Kazusa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Michi dan Kazune cuek-cuek saja memakan _popcorn_-nya. Sementara Karin sudah memeluk bantal pada sofa tersebut. _

**_*CRASH*_**

**_Gadis itu bukan hanya memotong nadinya, namun juga memotong pergelangan tangannya. Darah menyembur ke mana-mana. Gadis itu langsung hilang kesadaran, dengan senyuman di wajahnya._**

_"__SUDAH!" jerit Karin sambil mengubur wajahnya di dada Kazune_—_yang tentulah membuatnya terkejut. Kazusa yang paling dekat dengan remot DVD itu langsung mematikan _video_-nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa, lega. _

_"__Wah, Hanazono-_san_… mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?" goda Michi disusul dengan anggukan setuju oleh Himeka. Karin yang tersadar akan perlakuannya pada Kazune langsung menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah pada dada Kazune. Ditatapnya Kazune yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar._

_"__B-Bukan itu!" berusaha membantah namun tak bisa, yang ada malah ia digoda habis-habisan oleh Michi dan Himeka. Ditambah dengan Kazusa yang malah ikut-ikutan menggodanya._

* * *

Karin menggeleng pelan dengan senyum geli yang terpampang di wajahnya. Beralih dari meja dan TV tersebut, Karin berjalan ke sebuah tangga. Hafal betul dengan seluk-beluk rumah ini, biar sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya.

*KRIET*

Dibukanya pintu sebuah kamar, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar dirinya sendiri. Tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang nyaman, meja belajar dengan barang-barang yang tertata rapi di sana.

Karin menghampiri meja belajarnya, menatap sebuah figura fotonya dan teman-temannya. Bahkan, Jin yang tidak tinggal bersama dengan mereka pun ada di sana.

* * *

_"__Woi, kalian ini. Jadi nggak sih fotonya? Selagi aku mau," tanya Kazune ketus. Sedari tadi, Jin dan Michi ribut memperebutkan posisi mereka. Kazune-lah yang memosisikan kameranya, juga dengan menyetel pewaktu pada kameranya._

_"__Aku ingin dekat Dewi~!" Jin tetap bersikeras ingin di sebelah Karin._

_"__Tidak! Tempat itu untuk Kazune-_kun_. Dia kan, pacarnya Hanazono-_san_!" bantah Michi sambil menarik Jin agar berdiri di sebelah Kazusa dan dirinya. Setelah perdebatan yang memakan waktu ini selesai, akhirnya mereka bisa juga mengabadikan momen itu._

_Dalam foto, Kazune yang paling ujung sebelah kiri dan Jin yang berada di sebelah Kazusa saling melempar pandang yang sengit. Karin yang membentuk kedua jarinya seperti huruf 'V'. Michi yang nyengir kuda. Himeka yang tersenyum manis sambil memperlihatkan kupu-kupu yang berada di tangannya. Dan Kazusa yang _sweatdrop _akan tingkah laku Jin dan Kazune._

_Momen yang hangat bagi Karin saat itu…_

* * *

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari figura foto ke jendela kamarnya. Hujan telah berhenti. Tidak, bukan itu. Wanita itu cepat-cepat berlari ke balkon kamarnya. Balon-balon yang diikat satu itu terbang melewati balkon kamarnya. Sebuah tulisan yang ditulis pada kertas berukuran besar menggunakan spidol papan tulis berwarna hitam.

_'__Will you marry me, Hanazono Karin?'_

Karin menutup mulutnya. Terkejut? Iya. Terlebih, tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Karin," suara bariton yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Karin membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Yes, I want!_" kata Karin sambil menabrakkan dirinya pada pria itu. Kazune yang terkejut hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan—namun ia bisa mengatasinya dan membalas pelukan Karin.

"Cieee!" seru teman-teman keduanya dari bawah. Karin berbalik dengan mengusap air matanya yang berada di pelupuk matanya.

"_Minna_…!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kalau Kazune-_kun_, Jin, dan Michi yang nggak sempet kemari. Jadi, Kazusa dan Himeka, ya, yang merawat rumah ini?" tanya Karin.

"Yup! Kebetulan kan kampus kami berdua masih di sekitar Tokyo. Jadi jika ada waktu luang, kami bergantian ke sini," jawab Kazusa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuu-_chan_ ke mana nih?" tanya Karin (lagi).

"Kyuu-_chan _harus pulang ke tempat asalnya," kata Himeka dengan tatapan sendu. Secara, dari kecil, dia dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh Q-_chan_.

Michi yang baru kembali dari kamarnya pun berkata, "Ayo nonton film _horror _itu lagi!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Wahh /speechless

Aku bikin apa? BIKIN APA?! Fic tergaje yang pernah kubuat! Karena aku juga lagi gaje-gajenya huohohoh *?

Dari segi diksinya juga yang terkesan cukup memaksakan, dan pokoknya anehhhh XD

Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Tapi,

_Review _ya _minna_! Berikan apresiasi, komentar kalian, kritik, mau pun saran pada kolom review di bawah ini. _Arigatou _sudah membaca!


End file.
